New Love In Neverland
by A savvy pirate
Summary: Hook thought Emma was the one, but he instead found himself drawn to her father, David. After being their enemy for a long time, can Killian be redeemed or will the allure of darkness and revenge drag him back down? Alongside that, Baelfire will encounter a troubled relationship that he never could have expected. Falling for a thief.
1. Greatness From Traitorous Beginnings

Captain Killian "Hook" Jones was finally free! Away from the terrors of this strange and unusual world! After nabbing a certain magic bean from the goody-goodies of Storybrooke this was his chance to get home and be done with them all.

And yet, a single thought crossed his mind as he motioned to throw the bean into the sea: "David." He licked his lips and looked back toward the town where he found his nemesis and planned a slow, painful death for him! Yet, the thought of freedom won out over revenge. And now he was faced with yet another conundrum. All the people of Storybrooke wanted was a happy ending, to go back to where they came from and live their lives in peace. Free from a curse and an evil queen.

_The real reason he was leaving, was because he was scared of finding someone, someone who could replace his beloved Milah, who could make him laugh and feel happy. He thought he'd felt that with The "Saviour" Emma Swan, but when he met her father, Hook was entirely smitten with his willingness to take charge of a situation, his boyishly handsome good looks and charming demeanour! Hook never really cared about gender. He appreciated a gorgeous man just as much as a beautiful woman, although with a man it could get rougher and more fun. _

_But David was with "Miss Fairest of them all" Snow White. Surely he couldn't be attracted to another man, let alone a pirate who once hit him over the head to get his hook while working for the now-dead Cora. "Then again", he thought. "Maybe the dear prince is into other things he keeps secret." And with that last thought, Hook turned the Jolly Roger around and sailed back to Storybrooke hoping they wouldn't kill him for taking the last bean. _

_When he reached the dock he could see Emma, Snow, Queen/Mayor Bitch Regina and David standing there. "Great!", he thought with annoyance. "What's happened now?" They then quickly filled him in on Tamara and Greg taking Henry into a portal. Hearing this, he decided he could score points with them by using the last bean to get to where he knew Henry would be. As they came onto his vessel, he couldn't help but notice The Dark One himself Rumplestiltskin saying goodbye to the girl he shot, Belle. Looking at David, he decided having Rumplestiltskin on the voyage was a small price to pay. _

_After getting quite far from the dock, Hook readied the bean and tossed it into the sea, creating a powerful vortex! Emma yelled over the sound of the maelstrom, "Where in the Enchanted Forest will we be!?" Hook replied darkly, "We're not going to the Enchanted Forest." Emma was beginning to lose patience. "Where are we going then!?" Just as they reached the vortex he said with intense foreboding, "Neverland." And with that they plunged down to the depths, leaving behind Storybrooke for the realm of Peter Pan._

_(Flashback) _

_"Sorry about that, mate!" Hook remarked to an unconscious David, pondering for a moment before retrieving his literal "hook." As he began to leave, he stared at David's limp body and could feel an odd sensation he'd never felt before. Cautiously, he moved around to David's face, taking in each and every feature, unsure of why he felt the way he did. "Hmmmm. This should be interesting." He thought to himself while he flipped David over onto his back gently. Hook stared down curiously, wondering if David was aware of anything. Slowly, he lowered his face to David's and hesitated a second before lightly pressing his lips to the other man's. "interesting. Be better if you were awake. Hope I get to do that again someday." Hook got up and stopped at the door to the Sheriff's office, looking back at David. "Your wife's lucky to have a Prince Charming. I wish you were mine."_


	2. Tension

This fanfic deals with M/M content which means the rating could go up.

I haven't seen this part of the story for about a month, so some bits may not be 100%. Also, this fanfic will incorporate different storylines to fit what parts of the story need to flow. But, enough of that. Onto the story.

The seas around Neverland were calm and serene, yet carried a sense of diminishing life. The sky littered with star over star casting their fluorescent glow, and the jungle stood still while a shadow black as smoke came into view.

Peter Pan never got tired of any part of Neverland, including the skull rock that held the object of his life ebbing away. The shadow floated above, only just visible against the darkened sky. "Has the couple been dealt with?" Pan asked the shadow politely. He'd learned quickly not to be harsh with the entity that gave him his youth and immortality. "The man, yes. His shadow resides within. The woman will die soon, I assure you." Pan looked up at the black figure and asked, "Where is the boy?" The shadow turned towards the forest, and Pan followed its gaze. There in the centre, hiding between a tree and bushes was Henry. Supposedly the boy with the heart of the truest believer. Pan looked at the shadow again and with a devilish grin, he said, "Lets play."

Hook was used to the rough seas, but going through a portal between worlds was not something he could ever get used to. That and the sudden appearance of very aggressive mermaids which seemed to want to tear his ship apart! Luckily Regina chose the perfect time to cast a ball of fire that scattered the mermaids like eels! Though it pained him to admit it, Hook thought Rumplestiltskin could've been a great help if he hadn't decided to vanish directly to the island! Luckily, no other mermaids were trying to attack the ship, but they did manage to capture one and confine her, however while everyone was bickering at each other she produced a conch shell and blew into it, exhibiting a low sound which seemed to be creating a storm.

Regina in annoyance encased the mermaid in wood and everyone began arguing even more, and alongside their heated words the storm kept growing until Emma realised they were causing the storm. She kept trying to get the other's attention but nothing seemed to be working. In desperation she got up on the railing and leapt off, eliciting panicked cries from everyone but Regina! As Emma went over, Charming lost his footing on the slippery deck and went over the opposite side, causing Snow to yell in horror!

Hook quickly got to action. "Oi! Queenie!" He motioned to Regina, "Tie Snow to the railing and get Emma. I'll get pretty Prince Charming!" Before they could argue, he was already over the side grabbing Charming and bringing him to the ship! "God, mate! You're heavy!" Hook exclaimed. By the time they were back on the Jolly Roger Emma was being revived by Snow. "She was quicker than me?" Hook thought with slight annoyance.

When he let Charming down, he noticed his body go completely limp and collapse to the deck! "Oh, bloody hell! Come on, mate!" Hook yelled in panic. He propped Charming on his back and began pumping his chest, then he did something he never thought he'd do again. He pressed his lips to Charming's and blew air down his throat. He repeated this 5 times before the prince coughed up water onto the deck he was lying on! "Oh! I love you, Hook!" Charming said before locking his and Hook's lips together in a very passionate kiss! Then a look of anger passed across his face, as if everything before that had been erased. To accommodate this look he punched Hook square in the face!

"What the hell, mate! You kissed me!"Hook almost screamed while cupping his cheek. At this point Emma was coughing up water and sitting up. Charming instantly leapt up and went to his daughter, leaving Hook utterly confused! But, now he knew he'd be in for an interesting time on Neverland.


	3. Ill tidings on the wind

Author's Note: I apologise if the chapters are too short. Since i'm new to fanfiction I try to add a lot, but sometimes you just know when to end a chapter.

Also, i'm not too sure how to change the rating if the story gets explicit. If someone could tell me that would be cool. Onto the story.

The forests of Neverland always held a certain feeling of deep magic, dark magic. The kind that seemed to prickle your skin and give you involuntary goosebumps. Rumplestiltskin could feel this magic everywhere he stepped. He took in a deep breath and moved silently into a clearing where the grass appeared dry and brittle. Tamara, the woman who killed his son was lying pitifully on the ground with an arrow wound! He placed a hand on her back and in the most painful way possible healed her of her ailment. She attempted to scream, but Rumplestiltskin put his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Not quite the vacation you were looking for, is it Dearie?" he asked darkly. He allowed her to get into a standing position, where she seemed to be paralysed by fear. "What do you want, Dark One?" she asked, trying to hold onto some form of confidence. "Where is Henry?" he asked with no ounce of anything in his voice. "He ran off into the jungle. " Rumplestiltskin began to advance towards her menacingly. She continued to back up to a nearby tree. "I told him to run! I didn't hurt him, I swear!" she screamed in panic. Suddenly he was right in front of her. "Oh, I believe you. I'm not doing this for Henry. It's for Bae." And with that he reached inside her chest, as she gasped in pain.

Holding her heart triumphantly near his face, he looked at the whimpering mess of a woman beneath him. And with one squeeze she clutched him in an almost pleading-like way, but he continued to crush her heart until she crumpled to the ground! He walked away from her body, slowly releasing the ashes that very quickly became dust in the wind.

Hook was pissed off! On one hand Rumplestiltskin had just left them in the middle of a very tedious situation and on the other he'd saved David's life, had David kiss him and was then punched! Hook couldn't stop thinking about David's eyes when he woke up. So clouded with love and affection, and in an instant it was as if something passed over him that completely destroyed those feelings. David didn't even seem to remember what happened, which Hook found intriguing.

Everyone advanced through the jungle with Emma in front hacking away at branch after branch. Eventually they came across a series of thorns with a liquid oozing from them. Just as Emma started to cut through them, Hook quickly stopped her. "Don't touch any of these thorns! It's Dreamshade. One drop and you're poisoned beyond hope. We'll have to go around." At this point the others let Hook take the lead, figuring he'd know the dangers of the island better than they possibly could.

Finally, they managed to find an area that seemed suitable for a camp site. Now, it was time to get a plan in order. Emma was the first to speak. "Ok. We're here, so how bad can a little boy like Peter Pan possibly be?" her question directed at Hook, who appeared to be slapping mosquitoes away from his face. "I don't know what you've heard of Pan where you come from, Swan..." he began. "...But he's the most powerful and cruellest creature you could ever meet! He is smart, cunning and manipulative." She stared at him and responded dryly. "So, he's like you but younger?" He gave her a dark stare. "I came back to help. What can I say? You're all starting to grow on me a bit." He let his gaze hold David's for a few seconds longer than the others.

Regina was beginning to get impatient, and it showed. The others tried to give her fruit they found but she kept brushing them off, with very harsh words. "I don't want food! I want my son." Emma eventually managed to calm her down by sympathising with her, which was incredibly surprising. After everything that happened during the day it seemed only logical to sleep and begin their search for Henry when they woke up. As the began making their places to sleep, a boy appeared from behind a tree. "Well, well." he said matter-of-factly. Everyone stared at him with caution and curiosity. "Who are you?" Emma asked, ready to attack if she had to. "Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Peter Pan." Hook stared at the boy with absolute disdain. The things he'd done for Pan so long ago made his stomach churn! "Where's my son?!" Emma and Regina practically said at the same time. "Henry?" Pan asked with a smugness that irritated all of them. "At my camp. Safe and sound, I promise." Emma continued giving Pan a death stare which he seemed completely unaffected by. "Take us to him. Now!" He stared back with a small grin. "And ruin all the fun? I don't think so. You'll be better off if you leave right now. I won't stop you." "But," he continued. "If you do decide to stay, be prepared. This island tests people. Good luck." He flashed them a wink and disappeared. The group now knew they'd be sleeping with one eye open, if they could even sleep at all.


	4. Invasion of hatred

Exhausted by the walk through the jungle and the surprise appearance of Peter Pan, the group decided to relax and cool off in a nearby stream. Everyone stripped down to their underwear and went to separate parts of the river. Hook managed to stay out of sight and watch Charming in all his glory. When he stood up out of the stream all his muscles and brilliant features were highlighted by the tiny rivulets of water lapping over him. Hook was beginning to grow very hard at the sight of the definition of a handsome prince! He began feeling his member through the brown smallclothes he wore. If he couldn't have David, he could settle for catching a glimpse of his perfect body any time he had a chance.

Emma was waiting to dry so she could put on her clothes. They didn't have any towels, so waiting was the only option. Luckily Neverland didn't seem to ever get cold. Suddenly, she knew she could sense a presence behinde her. Turning around, she half expected Hook to be standing there, taking her in. But, the face she found staring back at her was one she knew she would begin to hate! Pan. "Bad time, Saviour?" he asked with what seemed like a permanent smirk. "Come to taunt us again?" Emma responded with as much venom in her voice as she could. He looked at her, eyes going down and back up before beginning to circle her. "Not this time. Just you. I've always been fascinated with the prophecy of the Saviour of Storybrooke." He eyed her like a lion, a gaze making her shiver from something that wasn't natural. "And yet..." he continued. ..."I can't help but feel so underwhelmed."She couldn't bother trying to make a witty remark or sarcastic retort, Pan seemed to be sapping every ounce of energy she had! Pan then produced a sheet of paper to her. "Regardless of how weak you seem to be, i'm going to give you a chance to rescue darling Henry." She tentatively took the paper and looked at it. "There's nothing here." she stated angrily. He continued giving her that annoying smirk. "To decipher the map you'll need to discover who you truly are." And with that he was gone.

After drying off, Hook found an equally dry, clothed Emma who looked to be focusing on something intently. He came up beside her and cleared his throat. She seemed to relax slightly with him there. "Something wrong, Swan?" he asked sincerely. She shrugged and said, "I have to show something to the others. Just preparing myself." He patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. "Take all the time you need." He began to walk away. "Thank you for coming back, Hook." she said under her breath. He heard it, but pretended not to, smiling as he walked on.

After producing the blank map to everyone, Regina decided cheating by using magic to find Henry. Eventually, Emma gave in and let her use a locating spell, which pointed to a specific part of the island. However, when they reached the location, the only things they found were Pan and his Lost Boys. He looked down at the outnumbered group in disappointment. "No one likes a cheater, Saviour. You're just as weak as I thought. Time for your punishment!"


	5. True love's lie

Author's note: I'm staying as true to the original story as I can, but there will be deviations. I also promise this chapter will unearth an extremely significant plot point. Feel free to review.

Everyone went completely still at the menacing tone Pan produced. Looking around at Pan's followers, Hook couldn't help but feel very anxious. A punishment from Pan could range from getting stabbed in the leg, to being left in the ocean, tied up to rocks so the merpeople would come and skin you alive! But since this was the Saviour of Storybrooke that defied him, Hook imagined a very "special" type of punishment for her. He was quite surprised how much he genuinely began to care about the people beside him. Not just David. He had a soft spot for Emma, Snow was sweet and kind most of the time. Even Regina seemed to have an element of humanity that shone through with her love for Henry. At this point Hook knew he wouldn't hesitate to protect each of them, regardless of what he had done in the past. Perhaps if they survived this encounter he could gain a chance to apologise for going against them.

Pan had a look of barely controlled anger as he spoke, occasionally sending secret messages to the Lost Boys. "I'd hoped so hard for you to play fair, Saviour. I guess I hoped too hard." Emma stared at him with an unflinching gaze, prepared for whatever he'd attempt to do. "Whatever you're planning to do to me, just get it over with. But, no one else needs to be hurt. Let them go, and i'll do what you want." He looked at her with amusement. "You think you have any power to bargain with me? I never said the punishment would be directly to you." Everyone traded glances with each other. Surprisingly it was Snow who spoke first, with David holding her shoulder in reassurance. "Why can't you just give Henry back? What could he possibly mean to you?" Pan's eyes never left Emma. "I'll let you figure it out. But, I feel I should fill you in on a vital piece of information regarding the fun i'm going to have with each of you." He nonchalantly rested on a treetrunk, before revealing something none of them could ever have thought was possible!

"I understand Emma is strong in many ways, while also incredibly weak in others. Thus, punishing her directly is very illogical. So, i've decided that by hurting those she holds dear, i'll hit a very weak part of her!" At hearing this, Emma quickly spoke. "You try to hurt them, i'll kill you! I swear!" If Pan was affected by her words, he didn't show it. "Now now, Emma. No need to get violent. In a way i'll be liberating them from yet another curse!" Regina was the first to respond to this. "What other curse? I never made any other curses." It was only now that Hook, Emma and Regina were aware of a strange glow coming from Charming and Snow. It seemed to resemble a tether of sorts. "What are you doing to my parents!?" Emma yelled at Pan, who gave her a very innocent look. "I'm simply pointing out something that's been there for a long time. You see, the fairies had an ancient prophecy that foretold a "Saviour" born to save the Enchanted Forest from a terrible curse. However, the couple that would eventually give birth to that child would not have any feelings for each other whatsoever!" This caused even more confused looks from the group. It was Emma who broke the silence. "But, My parents love each other beyond anything! What the hell are you saying!?" He flashed a terrifying smile. "I'm saying they've never loved each other, and they never truly will!"

Pan continued in a very chilling voice, letting his words hit with every ounce of fear he could produce. "Mother Superior, the Blue Fairy and all other fairies cast a powerful spell that would make dear old Snow White and Prince Charming fall in love at first glance. Impossible, you think? It really isn't. Not when you combine the power of every fairy. Therefore, your parent's love, Emma, is not and never will be real!" Charming and Snow began to hold each other closer, refusing to believe what Pan was saying. Regardless, Pan went on. "That tether of light you can see is the curse that binds them together. But if someone were to cut the cord, so to speak..." He waved his hand in the air, as if weaving an invisible symbol. Everyone turned to Charming and Snow, curious of what Pan was doing. They could see the tether beginning to fade, like a light being dimmed by shadows. Snow turned to Charming and held him close. They began whispering to each other, "I will always love you!" Emma whipped around to look at Pan who now was standing and had his arm raised above his head. She had tears forming as she yelled, "Please, don't! I know they love each other! Don't do this." Pan stared around at the Lost Boys who were watching in anticipation. "Sorry, Saviour. But it's time for this curse to end, and it's all thanks to you." Emma then screamed in horror as Pan brought down his arm and severed the bond between her parents, whose true love had always been a lie.


	6. The spark ignites the flame

Author's note: Thanks to anyone who reads this story. You're awesome! (:

Pan could hardly contain his excitement at what he'd done; Destroying a seemingly unknown curse created by the most powerful fairies in existence! Certainly not what he expected to do when Henry's family showed up. It was only when David began protecting Snow that he saw the almost invisible tether, shimmering ever so slightly. Ironically, Pan was able to look deep inside the couple and see their true nature. Particularly, who they would be attracted to and what traits that person would have. It surprised him a bit to see just what they have in their hearts. Quite intriguing. At the last second he was snapped out of his thoughts by an enraged, grief-stricken Emma who had begun to rush at him with her sword! Barely flinching, he teleported above her, high on the dirt hill and watched her swing the sword into the ground. She stared up at him with absolute hatred, and he stared back with his trademark smirk. Pan broke the stare to raise his arms up, and speak to his followers. "Have fun, everyone!" He stared back at Emma with a triumphant grin. "Remember this, Saviour... Peter Pan always wins." And he was gone, leaving behind the Lost Boys to deal with his enemies.

Hook was shell-shocked by Pan's power. He couldn't remember him ever doing something that powerful! Looking at David and Snow, he could see they still wanted to protect each other, but there was something missing. There was love, but not true love. It was more like the love of two best friends, protecting the other out of friendship. He didn't have long to get ready for the sudden battle that Pan had instigated, so he backed away to pull his sword from it's sheath. Within seconds the field was filled with the sound of battle, Emma striking, but mostly parrying attacks from two Lost Boys, Snow and David trying their hardest not to hurt the Lost Boys attacking them. Emma, he saw had a chance to kill one of the Boys, but hesitated and retreated a short distance away. Amazingly, Regina came to the rescue with a very potent form of elemental magic, chucking a ball of fire at the Boys striking at Snow and David, manipulating tree branches to knock out Emma's assailants and scare off the rest! Hook felt relieved but was suddenly knocked down from the side, hitting the ground with a heavy thud! Readying himself to attack, he stopped when he saw it was David who tackled him, and was clutching his side. Looking closer, Hook could see a very pronounced spot of red and a ripped part of David's shirt! Hook instantly reacted, "Bloody hell, mate! What happened?" David climbed off Hook and spoke with a very exhausted voice, like he'd run a marathon. "I saw someone aiming an arrow at you. Thought i'd make sure you weren't the one to take it." Hook couldn't believe it, David, Prince Charming had saved his life. "Are you alright?" they asked each other at the same time. They then chuckled warmly. Hook could never remember a time when David looked more handsome than he did now, smiling with an arrow wound and looking unusually happy. Before Emma, Snow and Regina came over Hook just kept looking into David's eyes of blue, mesmerised by the beauty they held within!

Back at their little clearing, Snow brought firewood for Regina to light in order for a little warmth. Hook glanced towards Snow who was fussing over David's arrow wound, but he continued to tell her it just needed to be cleaned. She finally gave in and went over to talk to a very depressed-looking Emma. Regina was keeping watch, patrolling the perimeter of the camp in case any of Pan's group were planning a surprise attack. She had set a few protective spells, but concluded that someone patrolling would deter any attack whatsoever. Hook then decided a little cooldown was in order, so he made for the river that ran near the campsite, making sure he picked a spot where Regina wouldn't walk by. As he stripped down he began thinking of Charming's face, staring at him intently with affection. He sighed in contentment as the water rushed over him. He then starting having very adult thoughts regarding David and his every feature, stroking himself slowly to enjoy the sensation. After his wash, he made it back to camp and saw a very excited, albeit teary Emma holding up Pan's blank map which appeared to be no longer blank. He didn't bother asking how she did it. He knew she had it in her.

After Emma got the map to reveal Henry's possible location David snuck into the woods to observe the wound. Pulling his shirt up, he noticed purple veins sticking out from the cut. He recognised a poisoned cut when he saw it, living as a farmer helped with that. He sighed, knowing that it may be the incurable Dreamshade Hook mentioned. At the thought of Hook he felt a very strange feeling, like a tugging at his heart, it made him happy and content. He imagined this is how the fake curse between him and Snow felt. They no longer remembered their feelings for each other, outside of friendship . Yet, it didn't make him unhappy. They would remain friends and Emma would never stop being their daughter, but romance and true love were now gone. "But" he thought, "Why do I feel this feeling for Hook?" Perhaps, he'd understand some day.


	7. Closeness

Author's note: I apologise for the short chapters. It's very difficult for me to write something very long. As you can see, the relationship between Hook and Charming is beginning to surface and come together. Thanks to anyone who reads this! P.S. I upload these from my PS3. So, it is harder to space out certain things.

In the luxurious but ruined mansion of the Dark One, Neal/Baelfire was pacing anxiously. After crashing through, back to the Enchanted Forest he had been saved by a warrior and a princess who were very adamant about his recovery, but he knew he needed to know his family was okay. Learning they were in Neverland was a sure sign that safe no longer applied to them.

Knowing what he had to do to get there was very upsetting; Using Robin Hood's son as bait for the Shadow would not be a smart thing to try to do, but it needed to be done. Looking at Robin as he got his son ready, Bae could make out the very pronounced muscles that came from almost every angle! He began getting hard looking at him. He had always been more interested in men than women. What made him a bit confused, however were the warm smiles that the thief kept throwing his way. Such unique kindness appeared to eminate from him! Bae returned the peaceful smile with one of his own, conveying mutual friendship alongside an apology for putting Robin's son in danger. Being with Emma and Tamara were ways to try and suppress his inner side, but anytime he tried, he'd remember his first night with another man. It was with the Captain of the Jolly Roger, Hook. And as he grabbed hold of the Shadow, his thoughts were filled with that wonderful night to make his flight to Neverland bearable.

On the trail of Henry and Pan, the quintet in Neverland continued through the dark jungle, feeling like they were being watched every second! Hook kept casting concerned looks toward David, who had begun to look a bit sick since they left the camp. Finally after what seemed like hours Emma stopped and looked at the map. Suddenly, without warning the location of Pan's camp moved from ahead to behind them! Emma let out an annoyed grunt. "He's just playing a game with us, isn't he?" she said to no one in particular. Sitting on a nearby rock, Emma held her head in her hands and let out an exhausted sigh. None of them had had any type of rest since they reached the island, apart from a dip in a small river and a restless sleep had by all! Snow sat next to her to give some form of comfort, slowly rubbing circles over her back. Surprisingly, it was Regina who suggested their next plan. "I don't see much point in tripping around the jungle looking for a moving campsite if we're all exhausted! I want to find Henry more than anything, but i'm sane enough to know we need rest." Hook spoke up. "I agree with Regina. We get some shut-eye, continue the search in a few hours." When everyone agreed they managed to find another clearing, albeit without a river to cool off in.

Regina had agreed to first watch, emphasising that her magic made her less tired than anyone else. While Hook lay down to rest, he could see David stripping off his clothes behind a tree that hardly covered him at all! To Hook's disappointment David stopped at his shirt, staring toward something on his side, where the arrow had hit. From this distance, Hook noticed very pronounced veins around the wound, indicating poison by Dreamshade! Getting up quickly, he stalked over to David who thought no one had seen him. David turned at the sudden sound and tried to hide the wound, but failed as Hook grabbed his arm to look closely at the infection. Hook released David's arm and couldn't hold back how panicked he felt, staring at the ugly scar on David's beautiful chest! They looked into each other's eyes and stayed that way for awhile until Hook spoke up. "What the hell, mate! You're infected with Dreamshade and didn't think to let us know!?" David looked away, when he looked back, his eyes were full of sadness. "I'm sorry. I was... I am scared." Hook felt helpless watching David so defeated. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Tinkerbell! The green fairy. She could heal you with pixie dust, and help look for Henry." David stared at Hook as if he was insane, but smiled quickly and nodded. "Okay. Let's go find a fairy."


	8. Arriving at Hope's Cradle

Author's note: Hopefully the story is going well. I'm very happy to write it, and thank you for reading.

After their little talk, Hook and David revealed the Tinkerbell idea to the rest of the group, who seemed wary. Regina outright said no, but wouldn't elaborate why; Snow had an air of caution, but agreed it may be the only chance, and Emma just seemed downright shocked that they were looking for someone named Tinkerbell. Hook kept David's condition secret out of respect for the prince. David, he thought looked very appreciative, but there was something else there. Something he couldn't figure out just by looking at him. He hoped beyond anything that Tinkerbell, an old aquaintance could help the infected prince.

After Regina had disappeared from the group everyone eventually found Tink's home and the fairy herself. She originally wanted to kill Regina for something she'd done in the past, but the queen managed to talk her down and convince her to help them, if they helped her in return. While Emma consulted Tinkerbell on a plan to get Henry back and escape the island, Hook remembered seeing David ask her something before Emma came along. David quickly went to a nearby tree and sat against it, looking into the jungle. Hook leant down next to David and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "She can't help, can she? the pirate asked. David continued to stare toward the jungle, fighting back his inner turmoil. "She said her pixie dust didn't work anymore. She has no idea how the Dreamshade could be cured." Hook closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Have you told your wife or your daughter? They deserve to know." David turned to Hook angrily . "And do what? Worry them even more then they already are? No. I love them too much for that." Hook looked into David's eyes deeply. "You're going to be fine, mate! Alright? No plant is going to kill you." David grinned slightly. "Thanks for everything you've done to help. You're straying into the territory of me calling you a friend." Hook grinned back and gave David a playful punch. "You'll ruin my reputation of being a bloodthirsty pirate. Or just pirate." They continued to make each other laugh for quite some time, until the others called them over. It was a good time to rest. Hook closed his eyes and slept peacefully, dreaming of him and David together, which seemed to be the most wonderful wish he could fathom.

After their rest, Hook decided to take the group to Baelfire's cave, where he resided in Neverland years before. Thoughts of Baelfire made Hook feel happy. He was a very splendid young man, capable of just about anything. Hook gave Bae his first sexual encounter, it wasn't real of course. Hook had given him a very potent potion which unveiled hidden secrets about a person's inner spirit. Bae had strong feelings for Hook, that proved flattering, if he wasn't the son of the Dark One. Hook had always missed Bae after he left, in anger. He wished he could talk to Bae again, to maybe be friends like they were once before, but that would never happen again in this lifetime. Inside the cave, Emma grew deeply disheartened by Neal's death, knowing he could read a star map to get them off the island. She had feelings for him, that was obvious, but she needed to push those thoughts away to focus on Henry.

In the middle of a clearing, Baelfire was brushing himself off after being dropped to the ground by the Shadow, who flew off to no doubt alert Pan of his presence. Within minutes of walking around, he came across a very familiar Lost Boy. "Hello, Felix." he said with courtesy. "Baelfire." Felix replied with an equally courteous nod of his head. A short while later, Felix had Bae tied up and was leading him to what would no doubt be a cage. With a stroke of luck, Bae managed to slip his bonds and knock out the unsuspecting Felix! Not fully knowing where he was, Bae began running in a random direction to escape any other Lost Boys that could be nearby. After running for a few minutes, he came to a clearing where two Lost Boys were unconscious at the feet of a very familiar face. Rumplestiltskin. "Bae?" He whispered in disbelief. "Hi, dad." Bae replied stoically.


	9. Hope fades into the world of night

Author's note: Adding Baelfire to make a quintet love story was a very last-minute decision. I'm pretty much making up the story as I go along, so putting him there seems appropriate. Reviews are welcome. Thanks again for anyone who reads this. (:

Rumplestiltskin was dumbstruck by the sudden appearance of his meant-to-be dead son. At first he assumed the island was tricking him again, but Baelfire quickly convinced him that he was indeed real. "How could you you possibly be real. I don't understand how you are here." The Dark One felt utter relief and happiness that his newfound son was alive. Baelfire shrugged. "I was sent to the Enchanted Forest. But, when I learned everyone I cared about was here, I needed to return." Rumple nodded in understanding. "I'm so glad you're alive, son!" Before Bae had time to think, his father wrapped him in a powerful hug. Not knowing what he should do, Bae stayed still until Rumple let him go. "I know you're going to try to kill Pan to save Henry. And I know you think the only way is a bad way." Rumple looked at his son with a barely contained stare of sadness. "I have to die for that to happen, Bae. I wish there were another way." Bae remained confident. "There is always another way, dad."

After walking a long way, the father and son reached a serene, calm black lake. Baelfire picked up a shell near the water and blew into it, making a low rumble similar to the mermaid aboard the Jolly Roger. Within moments a massive squid emerged from the depths, thrashing wildly! Using a spear he aquired, Bae threw it and impaled the large creature. Reeling it in he explained to his father that the poison from a squid can immobilize any magical creature. This, they knew would come in handy.

Over the course of finding each other, Bae and Rumplestiltskin were separated again! Bae came close to saving Henry, but the Lost Boys and Pan found him. "Well well. Little Baelfire, all grown up." Pan circled him menacingly. "What was your plan? Run through the woods that I control to escape the island? I'm disappointed." Bae looked at his odds: He was surrounded by Lost Boys, Pan was close enough to kill him with the flick of a finger and sadly to admit, Henry would slow him down. "I've escaped before. All on my own." Pan stopped walking around him and gave him an amused glance. "Are you sure you escaped by yourself? Because, I know that people only leave when I want them to leave. Understand?" Bae stared at him coldly. He couldn't think of a way to reply. He gave Henry over to Felix, who was standing next to Pan. "Put him in the cage. You know what's next." Bae was then led through the jungle to a cave with a cage at the other side. Once placed inside, the bridge that connected the mouth of the cave to where he was vanished! He sighed and looked up towards the moon that was casting it's pale glow all around. His thoughts were of several things; Emma, Henry, Rumplestiltskin and Hook. More than anything, he wished he could give Hook a kiss. Or at least be able to hold him, to know there was something here he could have comfort with.


	10. A new beginning

After searching Neal's cave, the group were still unsure of how to get to Henry or Pan, knowing that the markings would only make sense to Neal himself. Snow decided a different tactic was required. "We need a way to get Henry a message, so he doesn't lose hope." The others, especially Emma realised the importance of preserving Henry's faith in them. "Let's set a trap. Who knows? That might work." For the first time in forever, Regina agreed with Snow. "She's right. At this point i'm ready to do anything to get my son back!"

Leaving the cave, Hook approached Emma to see if she was alright. "Do you need a rest, or anything?" She stopped walking and looked at him sadly. "Everything seems to be going wrong. My parents are no longer in love, even if it was a curse; My son is with a cruel, horrible person who could be brainwashing him against us; How can I help Henry preserve his faith, when i'm losing mine? Tell me!" Hook stared back at her and shook his head. "I can't tell you how to keep your own faith. But, if you lose it completely, Pan has already won. Everyone with you wants that boy back safe and sound, so have faith in the people around you. Maybe that's enough." She had tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall. He pulled her into a comforting hug, wanting to ease her troubled mind. "Thank you, Hook." she said into his chest. He remained silent, allowing the sounds of birds in the jungle lull her to a place of peace.

As the women were beginning to set the trap for a "boar", Charming and Hook went a short way off collecting firewood. Suddenly David asked a surprising question. "Do you want to be with my daughter?" Hook froze for a second, but regained his composure quickly. "Mate, there are a lot of things I want in life, but your daughter isn't one of them, I assure you." David looked unconvinced. "Then why are you here, helping us? What's in it for you?" Hook looked back at the handsome prince and thought, "I'm here for you. I want to be with you." Instead, he replied, "I want that boy returned to his family. I'll side with anyone to go against Pan." David continued looking suspicious. "Don't make me regret having to trust you. I want to believe you're sincere, but you-" At this moment David faultered and fell to the ground! Hook was there in seconds, concern all over his face. He remembered a situation similar to this on the Jolly Roger. It ended with David saying he loved him, then punched him in the face! That still left him confused. David's eyes opened and his breathing came in rapid intervals. Hook sighed. "What if I told you there was another way to guarantee you to live?" David sat up, causing Hook to retreat a few steps. "We need to save Henry. I will not put my life over his." They then gathered up the wood to take back to the camp.

Hook noticed David with an insignia that belonged to his brother, Liam. Hook then told David most of the story involving how he and his brother arrived in Neverland. David returned his own story, regarding a twin he never met, James. Seeing a chance, Hook mentioned a nearby mountain that contained a sextant he could use to read Baelfire's map. Relaying it the group proved to be a good idea, with everyone agreeing he should head up to the mountain and retrieve it. Hook provided a plan: He and David go to the mountain while Snow, Emma and Regina wait for a Lost Boy to trap. When all were in agreement, Hook watched David hug Emma and Snow, tightly, before joining Hook for what would definitely be a long climb.

Once they'd reached the mountain, Hook told David he would climb up first and toss down a rope to make it easier. He couldn't help but notice how weak David seemed to be getting. The Dreamshade was taking its toll fast. David reluctantly agreed and Hook climbed to the top. As he began to set the rope, an annoyingly familiar voice echoed behind him. "Having a romantic stroll?" Pan asked with that smirk. Hook confidently met Pan's gaze with an unflinching one. "I'm trying to save his life. It's the only way." Soon, Pan was standing uncomfortably close to him, but he still stood his ground . "You have feelings for a handsome prince. It is so obvious! I'm impressed. You have good taste. First with fantasizing about Baelfire, now Charming. You realise he won't feel the same about you, right?" Hook's upper lip twitched slightly. Pan took notice of this and prodded further. "I'll let you leave if you kill him. Slide your hook between his ribs and end his life!" Hook was practically growling at the boy. "Never! I would never do that!" At this point, he could hear a noise towards the cliff face. Shortly after, David appeared, scrambling up onto the solid ground. "I told you I would throw a rope down for you." Hook helped David to his feet and patted him on the back. "Were you talking to someone up here?" David asked tiredly. "Only to myself, mate. I find it calms me down." Hook hoped David hadn't overheard the conversation with Pan, but they continued up the mountain.

As the two men reached the summit where Dreamshade was growing all over, Hook was ready to explain why he really brought David there, but before he could, David drew his sword and held it towards Hook threateningly! "I heard you talking to Pan. He wants you to kill me." Hook felt very conflicted. "You also would've heard me completely shoot down his idea of a deal. I haven't brought you here to die, I swear! " David then closed his eyes and dropped the sword, groaning in pain! He fell to the ground and showed no signs of getting up. Hook wasted no time to draw his sword and cut through the Dreamshade to reach the spring that saved the life of his brother. Getting back to David, he admitted if he drank it, he would be unable to leave Neverland, to which David replied, "A small price to pay to be able to have a better chance at saving Henry." He then fell unconscious. Hook quickly emptied the water into David's throat, making sure he swallowed it all.

After a minute had passed, Hook began to get worried. David wasn't waking up. "What a shame. It didn't work." said a smarmy voice behind him. Hook didn't bother turning around. He wasn't in the mood to look at Pan's triumphant face. "What do I do?" Hook asked in a defeated voice. "It appears he is in a very deep sleep. I've heard only one thing can reverse this ailment." Hook was confused. What could reverse this? "A kiss of true love. Unspoiled, pure, powerful true love! I'll leave you with that. Enjoy, Captain Jones." With that, he was gone. Hook stared at Charming's passive face with sadness. Taking a deep breath, he gently took David's head in his hands, moving closer. Closing his eyes, he placed the most careful, loving kiss to David's mouth, while tears began to flow from his eyes, landing on the other man's cheeks. As their lips parted, a massive wave of energy surged from them and Hook observed with utter joy, David's eyes open. He stroked Hook's cheek, and Hook did the same to David. In unison they said, "I love you!" With that David grabbed Hook and locked him into a kiss of passionate true love!

Author's note: There you go. Finally, they kiss! This was the scene that made me want to write this story. I'm very happy where it's going. Thanks again to everyone who reads it. (:


	11. Tranquility and darkness

Neverland was changed... Hook and Charming's true love kiss reawakened a hidden life that had become submerged in darkness, something which was never meant to resurface! Happiness and a sense of peace. The two men continued their passionate kiss to the point of utter exhaustion. Once they broke away from each other, nothing (for a time) needed to be said. They merely held the other close while gazing lovingly into every feature and texture they grew to adore about each other! Hook was the first to break the silence. "Cheers for not punching me this time. I'm hoping it's not a delayed reaction." At this, David chuckled with embarrassment. "Yeah... Sorry about that."

Hook began piecing bits of what happened in Neverland since they arrived together, trying to figure out why certain things occurred. He was a lot brighter than most people assumed, based on him being a pirate. Suddenly, Hook thought he knew the answers. He relayed it to David, who seemed very convinced. Hook and Charming were supposed to meet many years earlier in the Enchanted Forest, were destined to fall in love and establish a kingdom of acceptance through their union. However, the fairy kingdom decided to stop that timeline and create a fake "love" between Snow White and Prince Charming so that they would birth the Saviour of a disaster no one would fully understand, until it happened! Everything went according to plan, but the fairies were unable to locate Hook and make sure he and David would never meet. Thus, when Hook and David first met, the bond with Snow began to slightly falter under the strength of the real true love! But, mostly being enemies stopped the bond from completely breaking, allowing it to strengthen outside the Enchanted Forest. Entering Neverland however changed the bond again with the dimensional shift, causing an almost complete eradication . When Hook saved David from drowning, David recognised for a small second his true soul mate, but in that same second, the cursed bond strengthened yet again, erasing David's feelings and driving him back to Snow!

"Wow! I have no idea how you could've pieced all that together." David remarked to Hook. The other man shrugged. "Just a theory, mate! Might be completely wrong." David smiled at his pirate, taking in every detail: His grin, that devilish charm, what he imagined underneath those tight clothes! He recalled a memory from the past where he never had been attracted to women, always checking out nearby male farmers and just about any handsome men that he had the luck of meeting. Including one who he swapped blow jobs with. His first sexual experience paved the way for finding the right man and settling down on a farm that would be his. King Midas' daughter always irritated him with her prissy attitude and stuck up ways toward the poor. We are equal, David thought to himself constantly. Then Snow came into his life and unintentionally changed everything about him. But, now, he remembered how he used to be once again. It was the happiest he had ever been!

Returning to camp, they reluctantly parted to check in on the others. "Where's this sextant you went on about?" Emma asked. Hook shrugged and said the Lost Boys reached it first. He continued by saying that he saved David from a poisoned arrow and to top it off brought out his bottle of rum to toast the women's success at getting a message to Henry. Regina refused the drink but acknowledged Hook's congratulations with a nod. Hook then proceeded to have some time to himself a short way from the camp, mulling over the events of the last hour. "Awwwwww! Little pirate's in love!" came Pan's smug voice behind him. "Why don't you go bother a newt? You'll get more out of it than me!" Pan chuckled darkly and walked around so they were face to face. "Enjoy the good things while they last, Killian. You should know... Baelfire, Neal. Whatever he likes to go by, is still alive. Here." Hook gazed at Pan's face with an unflinching stare. "I'm glad he's alive. He was a good person. You won't win, you know?" Pan grinned briefly before replying. "I always win. This time will be no different. I hope the others understand this. Good luck finding Baelfire. I'm sure it'll be good sport." With that, he was gone, leaving Hook to stare into the jungle. "I hope we survive this. David is my love forever into eternity!"

Author's note: I'm back! I don't have a laptop or anything but a PS3, but I just had to keep the story going. I'll need a good amount of time to edit new chapters, due to fanfic smashing my sentences together, but I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. (:


	12. Hope for the future

Hook couldn't help but sigh with relief! Baelfire was still alive, yet this could become a problem if Pan decided to use the poor man against the rest of them, against him. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for the boy when he was younger, but the age difference and lineage as the Dark One's son made it an impossible path to take. But, now that boy had turned into a remarkably handsome man that made Hook amazed at the process of getting older. Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes behind him caught his attention. Hook looked toward the sound, poised to fight, but relaxed entirely when David emerged with a small loving smile. "Hey. You alright?" David asked with the most sincere concern. Hook lightly shook his head. "I'm better while you're here. Truly."

David regained that infectious grin and sat next to his love, snaking his hand around Hook's waist and letting his head rest on David's shoulder. Hook was very stunned at how comfortable he was when in David's company. He could let his guard down and relax, be content and revel in this newfound love! Then David asked him something that was strange: "Look into my eyes, Killian." Hook stared at David, confused, but still obeyed. He found his breath catching in short intervals, looking into those ocean-blue (almost hypnotic) blue eyes that appeared to swirl with life and kindness! David did the same with Hook's, allowing himself to just keep staring in a state of rare bliss. "Close them." David said quietly. Hook did reluctantly, believing if he looked away for only a second, David would vanish and he'd be alone.

As he closed his eyes fully, he saw only darkness, but could feel David moving next to him, releasing his hand from the pirate's waist. He then felt two hands clasp just under his cheeks, with David's thumbs spiralling in circles. Gently massaging his face. Without warning, he felt David's lips delicately kiss his eyelids, cheeks and finally Hook's own lips! The pirate kissed back just as delicately. No aggression, no lust, no biting or nipping. Just a true kiss of love, gentle, caring and peaceful! Once David released Hook's face he couldn't stop smiling, even more so when the other man finally opened his eyes and stared back with a similar seemingly permanent smile. David then proceeded to cradle Hook's hand lovingly. "Words can't express how much I want to be with you, in body and spirit, through despair and sadness, love and happiness. I always want to be there, feeling it all with you." Hook swallowed and gasped slightly. "That sounded like you were proposing to me, mate!" He said with a chuckle. David stared back with a cheeky smile. "What if it was?" Hook widened his eyes and grinned brightly. "When we get off this island and back to Storybrooke, I will gladly be yours." David then wrapped his arms around his pirate's chest and Hook hugged him back equally as hard!

When they broke apart, Hook realised David should know about Pan's earlier visit. "I need to tell you something..." After relaying what Pan said, Hook wondered what David would say. He simply sighed and began walking around, deep in thought. Finally, he stopped and flicked his fingers. "We have to tell Mary-Margaret and Emma. They deserve to know, especially my daughter." Hook nodded. "Let's do it." With that, they walked back to camp preparing for a very uncomfortable conversation.

"What!?" yelled Emma and Snow at the same time. Hook would've laughed if it wasn't such a serious subject. Emma stepped up so she was a few feet from Hook. "Neal's alive? How? I saw him go through that portal with a bullet wound to top it off from that Tamara bitch!" Hook simply shrugged. "Pan just said that Bae is alive and I assume he wants to use him as a game against us." Emma stared at Hook and began to think about their options. "We have to find him. I can't just let him rot in the jungle or be at the mercy of Pan." Snow then chipped in. "I agree with Emma. We have to find him." Suddenly, Regina, who was leaning against a tree nearby spoke up. "Are you serious!? Henry is out there having who knows what done to him, and you want to go find Rumplestiltskin's son, who could be anywhere on this island?" They looked at her with neutral expressions, their minds already made up. Regina then threw up her hands and sighed angrily. "Fine! You want to find Baelfire, go! I'll find Henry on my own." Her gaze was then intently focused on Emma. "Good luck with that inner magic, Swan. You'll need it." And with that, she disappeared into the jungle, determined to find Henry.

After Regina's departure, Hook began giving out information. "I know this island well. I think I may have an idea where Baelfire might be." Everyone looked at him intently. "There's a certain collection of caves nearby that Pan would use as 'entertainment'. It could be where he's keeping Bae." Emma agreed with a nod. "Then we should set off as soon as possible." As Hook prepared his set of supplies, David gave a quick pat on his shoulder, reminiscent of their earlier time together. Hook stared after David longingly. "We're going to get Henry and Baelfire, and then David will be mine! I love him."

Another chapter done! Thanks so much to "Jack" for being my first ever reviewer. Your review gave me the inspiration to write this chapter, so thank you so much! Keep having great days and loving life. (:


	13. New revelations

As the group began to set out to search for Neal, Hook noticed David gathering supplies and weapons, along with some extra clothes Regina was able to create by magic they didn't quite understand. Something called 'transmogrification.' She would deconstruct items in the environment and reconstruct them into objects that proved to be useful. Hook remained where he was for a while, enjoying the sight of David from behind until said prince removed his shirt to replace it with another. In that brief second, Hook appeared and caught the other man in a playful hug, preventing him from tugging on the shirt! Sighing, David leaned into the pirate, instantly contented by the feeling of his love.

"I haven't had the pleasure of properly feeling that warm skin of yours, my prince." Hook whispered into David's ear seductively, while rubbing his hands over a remarkably muscular yet soft chest. David licked his lips in anticipation. "Maybe we should tell the others. Snow, Emma, I don't really think Regina would care but my wife and daughter deserve to know." Hook stared into David's eyes lucidly. "Let's get to Baelfire first. When we're all together, we'll tell them. Promise." David nodded with a barely noticeable smile that said more than a thousand words. "Ok. I also (when we get the chance to talk about it) want to learn more about you. I'm sure you want to know more about me?" Hook grinned brightly. "I'm a pirate, fantastic in bed or so i've been told. I have killed before. Sometimes to protect myself or others, and sometimes just because they deserved it. Your turn." David stared at him mysteriously. "I was a farmer, forced into being a prince by my bastard father. Until yesterday I was in love with with Snow White, now you. What more needs to be said? It's where we go from here that matters." Hook captured David's lips in a powerful kiss! "Couldn't agree more, my prince." With that said, they returned to preparing for the rescue of Baelfire.

After trekking through the jungle, the group found what Hook had talked about: A series of caves that appeared to overlap the mountains they were a part of. Emma spoke up, her voice filled with barely contained fear. "We need to be careful. Who knows what Pan has in store for us." Snow rubbed her shoulder reassuringly while Hook and David nodded in agreement. They each made their way into the looming darkness, the feeling of being watched never going away. Eventually they found a large round room with a long drop beneath them and Baelfire trapped in a cage on the other side! His eyes lit up at the sight of all those familiar faces. Emma frowned, uncertain. "How are we supposed to get across? Regina isn't here to make a bridge." Hook remembered this place completely now, and relayed what must be done. "The only way to get there is to reveal a dark secret about ourselves." Each of them nodded in understanding, but Snow went first. "I never got the chance to be a mother for Emma, and she never had the chance to be my daughter, so I want another baby." At this, a square slab of stone suddenly assembled in front of them, creating the first piece of a bridge to cross.

David was next to speak. "I was poisoned by Dreamshade. But, Hook cured me." Emma and Snow looked shocked by this revelation, but a second slab of stone appeared, creating more of their path to get across. Hook knew what his had to be. "I saved David with water from the island and a kiss of true love. Because, we love each other. Milah is a memory to me now." When the final stone slab completed the bridge, Snow looked confused yet happy. Emma however seemed like she was about to keel over! "You're telling me my father is gay?" David stared at his daughter and nodded once. She turned her gaze towards Hook. "Don't fail him. If you love my father, you protect him. Promise me." Hook stared deep into her eyes. "I'll keep him safe. For as long as I live. You have my word." Emma sighed and proceeded over to Baelfire, where she revealed a secret only he could hear.

Outside the cave, everyone was able to voice their opinions about the situation and each other. Emma felt sad but happy for Hook and David. Snow was glad they knew and was very happy for them. Baelfire was filled in about everything and brought up to speed. He found it funny how Prince Charming himself was with Captain Hook of all people, but was happy for them. It didn't stop him from stealing a kiss by the pirate, however. Hook felt very flattered to have the attention of these gorgeous guys. Things were beginning to go right for each of them. Maybe it will turn out okay...

Author's note: Thanks again to everyone who reads this. Obviously a big shout out to "Jack" again for being my first and second review. You are all awesome! Keep having great days and love life. (:


	14. A thief catching fire

After the departure of Baelfire, Robin Hood: The Prince of Thieves was comforting his son, who was still quite shaken by the encounter with Peter Pan's shadow. "Are you alright, my boy? No broken bones?" The boy looked up at his father and tentatively whispered, "No, papa." Robin sighed in relief, staring at the others in the luxurious mansion dining room. Letting go of the boy he gazed out the window, believing he could faintly see the outline of Baelfire, sailing through the sky to the second star on the right. Robin then spoke up. "Little John..." The other thief looked at Robin expectantly. "I suggest we make camp in the mansion foyer. Get the others out of the cold. Could you tell them, please? My friend?" John stared at him with a massive grin. "Right away!" With that he scampered out the door and headed for the rest of the Merry Men. Robin grinned brightly and loved that happy twinkle in the other man's eyes. Suddenly, another voice spoke up, startling Robin slightly. "May I help in some way?" Turning around he found the young warrior woman who had been in the mansion with Baelfire, and was now leaning against a bookshelf looking uncomfortable.

"Oh! Erm... I'm sorry. I don't know your name." Robin felt out of place speaking with her. She carried a heavy air of confidence. "My name is Mulan. I'm certain I can be of assistance to you... Robin." He was impressed by her overall demeanour. An articulate, obviously strong and proud woman. "Well, Mulan... Would you take my boy to the others in the foyer, while I look around here a little while longer? I haven't read in awhile and this library seems quite well stocked." She nodded and took the boy gently by the hand, leading him out of the room, leaving Robin alone with row after row of books to explore through. "What a gorgeous room." Robin thought to himself. Books were a wonderful way to escape into the world of adventure when you weren't there yourself.

After spending several minutes simply walking around the room, he heard the sound of a door creaking shut. As he made his way through the library again, a strange whistling echoed from the dining area! Before stepping out of the shadows, Robin made sure to draw his bow, keeping an arrow nocked in case of unwanted enemies. At first glance the room appeared empty, but on closer inspection there was a figure reclining in a chair near the windows. "Stand up! Who are you!?" Robin yelled assertively. The figure slightly turned its head, but appeared unfazed by Robin's tone. "I am here to help you, Master thief." The voice that emanated from the figure was crisp and contained power, but didn't sound like a man or woman. Robin's breath caught at the sound of the stranger! "Give me your arm. Please." Robin couldn't help but obey, putting his bow back in place, while walking forward as if controlled by a mysterious force. The figure had kindness contained in its unusual voice. "Show me the lion and shield." Robin did so. The figure was bathed in a dark red and black tinted cloak, but the hand that protruded from its sleeve was smooth and gentle against his skin.

The cloaked figure then began uttering a language Robin wasn't familiar with. "Ith coul veatrew mesgt vaswe iptraq mawesdera." Suddenly Robin's mind was flooded with images of a man he had only met a few minutes earlier. Baelfire. The images involved him and the other man embracing, kissing and very in love! This shocked him beyond belief, wondering what these images could possibly mean. "I don't even know this man. What are you showing me?" The figure then stood up and pulled back its hood, revealing the man in the images, Baelfire right in front of him. "Hello, Robin. I've missed you." Said the cloaked man evenly. Robin stared into the man's eyes with disbelief. "You were taken to Neverland by Peter Pan's shadow only a few moments ago. How could you be here now?" Baelfire simply stepped forward and took Robin's face in his hands. Closing his eyes, he claimed the thief's lips in a gentle, yet powerful kiss which left Robin feeling absolutely complete! Once they pulled apart, Baelfire spoke. "I haven't had the chance to do that in so long. I'm sorry." Robin merely put a hand to his (now swollen) lips. "It's perfectly alright. Thank you for that." They both grinned at each other warmly. Baelfire then revealed something very odd. "I came here from a parallel reality. A world where it wasn't my father who became the Dark One. I did to stop him from being corrupted. I couldn't come here until you had met my other self. You and I became involved as soon as we came into contact with each other. Then you died in front of me and I wanted to make sure that you and my other self found each other here."

Robin was shell-shocked by this revelation, unsure of how to process it. "Your other self is on his way to Neverland. How can I possibly find him or get there?" Baelfire laid a finger on Robin's tattoo. "Utter his name and you will be there. Don't worry about your son, either. Mulan will take care of him. I know you and I are meant to be together." Robin then looked down at the tattoo that began to warp and change from a lion and shield to a swirling circle that contained flames within. "The symbol of Baelfire." Robin whispered. The cloaked Baelfire then spoke quietly. "I will tell your son where you've gone. I promise." With that he disappeared and left Robin alone again. He put a hand over the hypnotic tattoo and without hesitation uttered. "Baelfire, I seek you." As he closed his eyes a strange sensation came over him and when he felt comfortable, he decided to open them again. As he did, he took in his immediate surroundings, which told him he was in the middle of a dense forest. After staring towards the dark trees he heard a familiar voice. "Robin?" Turning around, the thief found himself near Baelfire and several others he didn't recognise. Regardless, he moved forward and kissed Baelfire with immense passion, not caring about anyone else. Just them and this beautiful moment, for he couldn't deny that Baelfire was a new love, now and forever!

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who keeps reading my story! Hope you enjoyed this little twist. (:


	15. Green with envy, hearts of love

The Lost Boy's camp for once was strangely quiet. No dancing or singing or anything. Just silence. Peter Pan was worried by this. It appeared that with his life diminishing, each of those devoted to him were suffering the same fate. He didn't care about them, however. He would gladly trade all their lives for his in a heartbeat, but it turned out he only required one. Henry. This irritated Pan to no end, for Henry was proving to be incredibly troublesome! The belief that Henry had regarding Pan was quickly fading and time was running out for Pan and Neverland. He knew how to get Henry to give him his heart, but it all required perfect timing and execution, allowing for a few nuisances along the way. Suddenly he could sense a new yet familiar presence making itself known to the island. At Skull Rock, no doubt. With one last glance at the camp he flew off to the skull that held his life and death in one object.

Making his way to the hourglass chamber always set him on edge, feeling as though the grains of sand would become hideous monsters hell-bent on dragging him into the darkest depths, never to return! Even so, the woman standing beside the hourglass put him on edge even more. He readied himself with every protection spell he knew, making sure his power did not falter if she decided to fight. "Don't worry, darling. I'm not here for a fight. Just came to chat." As she turned around Pan winced slightly at her features, but quickly regained his calm demeanour, hoping her senses didn't pick up his nervousness. She waved a gloved hand over her face in a dramatic flourish! "I'm afraid there were no other outfits in my wardrobe. Black seemed fitting, though. Compliments my complexion, don't you think, Peter?" He smirked but made sure to keep his distance. "What else compliments lime-green skin, Zelena? Considering the company you keep, I would have expected a coat of monkey fur." The Wicked Witch of the West stared back at him with barely controlled irritation. Pan knew she found it difficult to control her emotions, which gave him a slight advantage.

"Why are you here, Witch!? I thought I made it clear that Neverland was off-limits to you." She shrugged innocently. "That changed when my sister came here to find her little brat of a boy. I thought this was a fantastic opportunity to exact a little revenge, or have some fun." At that she gave a little wink, while lightly tapping the hourglass, making the room echo. Pan watched her carefully. "Then why haven't you just killed Regina already? You've had plenty of chances." Zelena looked at Pan and then turned her gaze towards the full moon, casting its eerie glow throughout the cave. "There will be a time to kill her, but not yet. I may just hinder her. Who knows? Maybe i'll simply observe and wait for the opportune time to reveal myself." Suddenly, without warning she was right in front of Pan, giving him a very intimidating glare! He tried to hide his fear, but couldn't help feeling terrified at the close proximity of the most powerful witch he had ever encountered! She merely moved her lips to his ear and whispered quickly. "I could crush your precious hourglass into dust and end your pitiful existence right now, but you're end is nearly upon you, so I see that as a waste of my time. Just remember..." She clutched his vest, making him feel as uncomfortable as possible! "...Wicked always wins!" With that she was gone, leaving Pan out of breath and with desperation to regain his complete power so that Zelena could be destroyed once and for all! Henry was the key, and that meant the final curtain was almost there. Heading back to the main island, he found himself chanting "Ding dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The Wicked Witch."

To say the group was surprised would be an understatement. Baelfire was now kissing a remarkably handsome man, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere just outside their camp! Emma and Snow both had their mouths open in absolute shock, but David and Hook couldn't help but grin at the two men. When Robin pulled away Baelfire was left with an absolutely lazy grin on his face, staring at the thief who he'd only met a short while before. Emma was the first to speak up. "Ummm, who the hell are you?" Her question directed at Robin. He gave her a courteous bow and said. "My lady. The name is Robin Hood. Glad to make your aquaintance. All of you." He nodded to each of them. Emma's eyes narrowed as she processed the name. "You're the prince of thieves, from Sherwood Forest? Are you kidding?" He looked at her curiously. "Yes. That's right. May I ask yours?" She glanced at Baelfire, who appeared to be very uncomfortable and said. "Emma. My name's Emma." She pointed to the others. "That's Killian Jones, or Captain Hook if you prefer. Mary-Margaret, my mother. Or Snow White. And my father David. Or Prince Charming." She felt dumb relaying their names in that way, but her mind didn't seem to be working properly. "You obviously know Neal." She said pointing her hand towards him. Robin stared at him, eyes bright and filled with mischief. "I know him as Baelfire. Much stronger name. Much more appealing." The last word was followed up with a wink, which made Bae blush.

Robin told the group about the other Bae and every detail he could remember regarding him getting into Neverland, trying his best to not sound insane. Baelfire then spoke up. "This other me said we were meant to be together?" Robin nodded and bared his tattoo. "This used to be a lion in a shield, but the other you turned it into the symbol of Baelfire. I also felt so happy and complete once i'd kissed you. Didn't you feel it, as well?" Bae smiled and nodded. "I did." They then told Robin everything about their situation. Fighting Pan and getting Henry back. "Seems like you'll need all the help you can get. If you wouldn't mind me tagging along?" Each of the others agreed that a sneaky thief would be incredibly useful in possibly spying on Pan's group and knowing multiple skills in fighting. "I appreciate you giving me the chance to prove my worth. Thank you all." He then clasped Bae's hand and gave one last light kiss, before going to a nearby tree to keep watch over the dark forest.

Hook couldn't help but feel happy for Bae. The boy always seemed to have more of an attraction towards other men, while onboard the Jolly Roger. David joined him inside what had become their tent and began rubbing Killian's shoulders soothingly. "How are you, my pirate?" David asked seductively into Hook's neck. "I'm much better with you here, love." Little by little they undressed down to their smallclothes and lay beside each other, breathing in their familiar scent. A short distance away Baelfire and Robin were doing the same. Emma and Snow were enjoying being alone in their separate tents. Things were continuing to go smoothly as everyone was getting along and they were one step closer to getting Henry back.

Author's note: I'm happy with where the story is going. Hopefully i'm doing a good job with it. More plot points will be made next chapter. (:


	16. An uncertain future

**Killian was overwhelmed by the most paralysing fear and terror he had ever experienced! All around him was nothing but a seemingly endless void of darkness that appeared to be trying to swallow every last ray of light it could find, but there was one ray of light that looked too strong to break: Emma. At the end of this dark tunnel she was there, holding the darkness back with a pained expression! To his left, Hook could make out three figures bound by an unseen force which made it impossible to move. They were David, Baelfire and Robin. Hook then realised he was encased in the same force and his panic grew even greater! Above, he noticed an unfamiliar woman with green skin being tortured by Pan and a figure shrouded in a black cloak. The green-skinned woman's screams echoed through the void like nails on a chalkboard, causing his hair to stand on end! **

**Suddenly the cloaked figure was inches from his face and pointing towards four glowing red objects floating close by. Hook recognised the orbs as hearts from his time with Cora. This confused him greatly, not knowing why these hearts were there or who they belonged to. He finally gathered up his courage to speak, albeit with a shaky voice. "W-what do you want with us? Who are you?" The figure slithered silently over to the floating hearts and took one with a gloved hand as if picking an apple. When it spoke, Hook had to struggle not to gag at the evil that its voice contained, neither male nor female! "You know what you did! Taking my precious everything away and believing you were allowed to live happily! I will never let you have happiness in this life or any others!" It then removed the hood to reveal a very familiar face that made Hook gasp in surprise. That flowing dark hair that used to be clean and well kept was now withered and brittle, the face that held such kindness and compassion was now tainted by eyes darker than night and veiled with hatred! The voice it had then came clearer with more malice than was possible. "I was once Snow White, fairest in the land and a force for good, now I will be known as The Withering Ashes, forever drifting across the land, burning all I see! When David and Snow were separated by Pan the darkness in her heart continued to grow until I emerged! What you see here is a representation of what will happen if she is allowed to live!"**

**In the distance he could see Emma crumbling under the power of darkness, her face contorted in agony! When he turned back to Wither, Hook noticed her hand squeezing one of the beating hearts very hard. An exclamation of pain was then exhibited from Robin, who was trying desperately to escape his magical barrier. Hook couldn't help but yell out. "Stop! Don't do it, please!" She stared at him with a cruel, unflinching smile as her hold tightened and the heart became ash. Robin's eyes widened in shock and his body in a split second went completely limp before he too turned to ashes that floated past Killian and Wither towards Emma who began to cough violently! The next was Baelfire, who had tears running down his cheeks at the loss of his thief. His eyes closed shut as his own body disintegrated and shrouded Emma as well! Wither then began to talk as she picked up David's heart. "This will come to pass if Snow lives. You know what has to be done." Hook gave David a reassuring look in an attempt to stay positive, but he knew what was about to happen and he hated feeling so helpless.**

**He saw a look of intense pain on his love's face and then a glassy hazy stare of no life. When his body was torn apart, the eyes were the last pieces to remain, until the cloud of dust was swept down to Emma who's own eyes appeared to be lifeless and defeated! The last image Hook saw was a world of darkness, where light was just a memory and Wither remained a queen, reinforcing to him a new quest to make sure Snow would never become the evil that has no equal.**

Opening his eyes, Hook was afraid of what he would see. He realised he was panting while a hand was shaking him, along with a voice. "Killian! Please, my wonderful pirate, wake up!" David was here, he was alive. When Hook fully became aware of his surroundings he felt a warm yet sweat-covered quilt and bed cover, along with the very warm body of David who was holding him close, whispering reassuring words into his ear as he held him. Hook hugged David back with such force, he was afraid the other man would be crushed, but David merely trailed butterfly kisses across his neck lovingly. "I'm right here. It was just a bad dream." Hook shivered and pushed David onto his back, before resting his head on the other man's lightly furry chest, wishing that this was his only world, but he knew the dream was going to happen if Snow continued to live. His troubled mind was slightly eased when he took in David's scent and then focused on the hand that was stroking his dark hair.

Author's note: Big thanks to everyone who keeps reading this story, even though i'm a bit slack at updating. Also, big personal thanks to Princess, who added 15 new reviews that made my eyes pop! Love to you all! (:


	17. The times, they are changing

When Hook finally woke up from a night of unexpected terrors, he was surprised to find himself alone in the tent he and David shared. "Perhaps he's gone to take a piss." He thought, yawning. Getting up, he figured some fresh air would do a lot of good to relieve the tension he was feeling and so he stepped out of the tent, filling his lungs with clean, woodland air. Suddenly, he could hear a low voice, repeating words in a language he didn't understand coming from behind the tent. Cautiously Hook moved around silently to try and see if it was an enemy, like a Lost Boy but instead what he found was Snow rocking back and forth on her knees, eyes closed in deep concentration while smearing a circle of blood over the tent that appeared to glow like fireflies. He was then able to make out her final words of this chant. "Firaga, fire, burn!" In an instant, the tent was engulfed in flames that would have meant Hook's certain death had he not decided to leave it. Gazing at Snow he saw her eyes were now open and glaring at him with nothing but darkness swirling over them!

Hook spoke up, knowing what he was dealing with. "I take it you are Wither? Pleasure to meet you." He tried to remain confidant, but with that death stare on him it was difficult. She got to her feet and crossed her arms. "This foolish woman thought she was so pure, so full of everything that makes someone good and just. Turns out she has the same side of darkness as everyone else. Quite ironic!" Hook shivered at the cold, eerie nature of her voice. It was at this moment that he realised David had gone just as she was about to finish her chant. "Where is MY prince!?" He almost yelled to her. She merely flicked her wrist and David appeared from behind a tree, under what seemed to be a spell of possession. Wither spoke while stroking David's cheek, making Hook shake with anger. "I'd hoped to finish you off with that fire spell, but maybe this way I can have a little more fun with you." She made a quick motion across her throat, sweeping a finger in a slashing fashion. David took out his sword and placed it at his own throat, completely under her control!

Hook attempted to move but was frozen by Wither in an all-too familiar magical barrier, making him feel just as helpless as in that terrible dream. But this was no dream. He had to watch his love go away forever and know he would never return! David slowly dragged the sword over his neck, creating a thin line of red that began to trickle down his torso, staining everything in blood! Wither then released her control and made him feel the pain of what she had him do. He clutched a shaking hand over the gushing torrent of blood, but knew there was no stopping the dark tunnel that grew bigger with each blink of his eyes! Only now did he notice Hook, his pirate gazing at him with tears flowing from his broken heart and felt horrible at the thought of leaving him alone. Hook then gathered up all his courage and yelled out. "EMMA!" She almost immediately appeared from her tent, sword in hand, ready for a fight but was not expecting what she saw!

Her mother standing beside her dying father smiling and Hook sobbing! "Mary-Margaret, what are you doing?" Wither grinned brighter before replying. "Still can't say mum or even mummy? You poor girl. Stay right there." With that she froze Emma in place and proceeded to take over David's dying body again. He then picked up his sword and in a zombie-like fashion moved towards Hook. "I love you, mate! Wherever you go, i'll be right beside you." Hook had trouble containing his sobs as David took his face in one hand while moving the sword underneath. In a single motion he drew back the sharp blade and plunged it into Killian's torso, right where his broken heart would be! He gasped in surprise more than pain as his life was being taken by the one he loved. Wither then broke David free of her possession and allowed his last sight alive to be him killing his love. The two of them crumpled to the ground in each other's arms, waiting for death to lead them to the next world!

Emma had tears in her eyes, seeing two important people she loved, slain before her. "I'll kill you for this, you monster!" Wither merely smirked, stepping over the dead men, still holding each other. Emma then noticed Robin and Bae sneaking up behind her now-demonic mother, trying to be as quiet as possible. "You may be the Saviour of Storybrooke, but you're nothing more than a fly to me." Robin quickly leapt forward to slash Wither's head off but she was too fast and instead grabbed his head and twisted sharply, initiating the sickening sound of a neck breaking! Bae roared in horror and lunged at her but was struck down by her telekenisis and then skewered by David's sword that slammed through his chest! At the sight of everyone around her dying, Emma screamed in an almost inhuman way that began to shake the island violently. As her scream ended, the barrier holding her in place disintegrated and threw Wither off her feet! Stalking forward quickly, Emma took the other woman by the neck and sent waves of light into her body, beginning a strange chant that she just knew from the very core of her being.

Wither shouted at Emma angrily. "What do you think you're doing? You'll kill us both!" Emma stared back at her with absolute hatred in her eyes. "Pan said they were meant to be together. Hook and David. I'm making sure that happens. Not this. Never this." Emma knew there was a chance this meant she would never be born, or Henry. This price she would gladly pay to make sure nothing like this could ever happen. Closing her eyes, she used up every piece of her remaining life and Wither's to open a rift that would have David and Hook together in happiness. The last image she had was a white light and contentment, knowing she had made a better world for everyone! "Once Upon A Time." She whispered to herself and with that she was gone.

Author's note: I'm very proud of myself with this chapter. Don't be mad at me! Everything is happening as it should. Hope you enjoyed. (:


	18. A new tale Part 1

Author's note: This chapter will be from different character perspectives. I will give their names before the scenario begins.

**Emma.**

* * *

><p>"I have become one with each and everything... Living and dead, night and day. Though my story and journey are over now, I feel that my part was played the way it was meant to. Henry and I are together in my version of the afterlife, and I hope what i've done is the right thing. Something tells me that I may have changed other events from the past. Nevertheless a new fairytale is beginning and we will be watching to see how it unfolds. My name was Emma Swan, the Saviour of Storybrooke. This is a world that I have made, where what was meant to happen will come to pass. Once Upon A Time, there was a land thought to only exist in our greatest imagination. However, it is all true. A new adventure awaits!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Snow.<strong>

* * *

><p>Snow always enjoyed brushing her hair, even if it was a windy day and would just get tangled again. It was a nice way to take her mind off things that were troubling. She had been entrusted a secret by her best friend, Regina: keep her love for the stable boy, Daniel a tight-lipped secret. Up to now this had been quite easy, but Cora seemed to know how close the two were and wanted Snow to divulge Regina's lies under the guise of her best interests. She stopped brushing suddenly because of a noise behind her which was startling! As she resumed her hair massage, Snow was surprised to have Cora standing in front of the recliner she had decided to sit on. The older woman smiled. "You truly are the fantastic picture of innocence, young Snow. Worthy of a portrait." Snow smiled back warmly. "Thank you, my lady. I could easily say the same about you." Cora then proceeded to seat herself beside the girl with her own hairbrush. As the two sat in comfortable silence, Cora began to speak. "I know Regina doesn't always understand why I do what I do for her. But, it is for her. I love Regina more than life itself. All I want is for her to be happy and content with life, no matter where that is." She knew Snow wouldn't be able to see through her manipulation, which could provide information about Regina's little secrets she may be keeping.<p>

Snow felt that every essence of her being was telling her to give away what Regina wanted, but something stopped that train of thought and she merely kept brushing until Cora spoke again. "Dearest Snow... Has my daughter been hiding something from me? I only want what's best for her." Snow stared and had one thought. "Liar." She simply shook her head and replied. "No. I don't think so, my lady. Why don't you ask her? I'm sure she'd tell you. After all, you're her mother." Cora eyed Snow's face suspiciously, trying to weave out signs of a lie, but could find none. She stood up and smiled coldly. "Perhaps I will. Do you know where she might be?" Snow looked up at the towering figure and shrugged. "Her room? Or maybe she went for a walk in the forest." Cora nodded and walked off towards the staircase gracefully. "Regina will escape tonight. If her happiness is away from here, she deserves it." Young Snow White thought to herself, finishing with her hair and beginning the walk to bed, ready for restful dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Regina.<strong>

* * *

><p>The smell of the stables always got to Regina. And yet, there was something different about it. Not polished and clean, but dirty and rustic! She knew her mother would find out about her and Daniel sooner or later, so leaving now seemed to be the best idea, before anything bad could happen. She turned at the sound of footsteps and quickly relaxed, realising they belonged to her love, who walked in to embrace Regina in a powerful hug! He grinned brightly. "Sorry i'm late." She cupped his cheek. "All that matters is you are here. Let's go before mother finds us!" Once their horse was ready, Regina relaxed into Daniel's back and breathed in the cool morning air as they rode from the castle and Cora, who would never accept the love they shared. Looking back, Regina had one thought. "Goodbye, Snow. I hope we meet again someday." With that, they vanished into the night, their destination a mystery.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note: The next chapter or two will be the end for this story. But, do not fret. I am making these in anticipation for the sequel story. These character arcs will flow into that, so I hope you enjoy that as much as this one. Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed. You are all awesome!<p> 


	19. A new tale Part 2

Author's note: I am so sorry for the long wait! I got a PS4 recently, so i've been very preoccupied. But, here is the next chapter. :)

Baelfire.

* * *

><p>After hurtling through the magic bean portal, young Baelfire eventually landed on solid ground, feeling incredibly ill! Looking around, he took in surroundings comprised of tall, mighty trees that appeared to reach the sky. He was overwhelmed by the knowledge that he was now in a different place with unfamiliar people and towns, and he had to do it alone thanks to Rumplestiltskin. The thought of his father left him with the most intense anger and resentment he'd ever experienced! Shaking his head, Bae got to his feet and listened to the woodland's peaceful sounds: Happy chirping of birds high above, the soothing whisper of the wind and the steady trickle of light rainfall that felt refreshing on his flushed face. After walking a short distance, he could hear a very welcoming sound, the rush of water. Possibly a river. He followed the sound, yearning for a drink, but was left saturated after accidentally falling right into the shallow river! Regardless, Bae drank gratefully and crawled out of the delightfully warm water. He began to walk downstream, hoping to find some form of other people. Eventually he came to the end of the river, which opened out onto a large circular lake with a quaint fishing town on the other side. Without hesitation, Bae made his way towards it quickly, suddenly aware of his wet clothes and skin becoming increasingly chilled!<p>

Once he reached the entrance to the town, he read its name engraved on a wooden sign: Lasteria, On the Border of Sherwood Forest. Then underneath in bold red lettering. BEWARE OF BANDITS! Bae looked at the town warily, unsure if whether or not he wanted to enter it. Regardless, he knew there was bound to be somewhere warm and decided to step into the unknown Lasteria. Nightfall had come fast and Bae found himself wandering the almost deserted, dark streets with only lanterns providing illumination! At this time of night, he understood the dangers of random people walking about, few though they were. Finally he found a place with light coming from inside that spilled into the cobblestone streets with a tinted orange glow. Taking a deep breath, Bae opened the wooden door that creaked slightly, possibly due to frequent use and stepped inside what was obviously a tavern, filled with sultry bar maids and people enjoying themselves. Smiling to himself, Bae couldn't help but appreciate what seemed like friendly company before he began to feel suddenly very tired with blurred vision and before he could stop himself, he fainted to the oak-laden floor and darkness overtook him!

Bae could hear voices while he was unconscious, not on the floor but in what appeared to feel like a warm bed. The first voice was male and the second female, speaking in harsh whispers. "You expected me to leave him on the tavern floor? I couldn't live with myself if he had died!" The male voice was surprisingly kind, while the female was very abrasive. "What do you care? He Isn't yours, he's just some street urchin looking for pity!" The man's voice became boldly threatening. "I am not tossing him onto the street. He is staying right here and i'll care for him. Get our boy in here, please? I want to teach him how to treat a fever." The woman sighed, clearly frustrated. "Very well. But if anything happens because of HIM, know that you're responsible William." Bae heard a door shut and felt a cold, moist cloth applied to his forehead which made him jump slightly. "It's all right, lad. You're safe." Bae found himself incredibly comforted by the man, William's voice. Soft and gentle, yet wise. Inadvertently William's voice put Bae to sleep and the boy was swept into the most restful sleep he could ever remember being in.

Bae awoke to the sounds of birds and the splashing of water, followed by laughter. Opening his eyes he squinted at the glow of the morning sunlight streaming through a window to his right that bathed him in natural warmth right through every part of him. "I must have gotten sick from the river." he thought to himself, glad to be feeling better. At this moment, Bae was aware that he was completely naked under the sheets, except for underwear! Looking around the small room, he noticed medical items, bits and pieces of food and his clearly dry and clean clothes on a bench nearby. Putting them on proved to be easier than he thought. They were delightfully warm from the sun beaming on them, and when he was done he made his way towards the door at the far end of the room. Stepping outside, he noticed a small paved road leading to a dock where children were busy splashing around in the lake! Turning, he saw a field of grass and the sign of the tavern on the building he came out of.

Slowly, Baelfire made his way to the children in the lake, curious at who they were. He swallowed and asked, "Excuse me?" The three boys and two girls stopped playing, wiped their eyes and stared at Bae before one boy with blonde hair climbed onto the dock to join him. Stepping forward, the wet boy had very knowing eyes, filled with a unique wisdom. He wiped a hand on his small-clothes and extended it towards Bae. "Pleased to meet your... awake self." The other boy had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes with a bright, cheerful smile. Bae shook his hand and nodded. Suddenly a familiar, kind voice could be heard behind the boys. William walked towards them happily. He was a stocky, heavyset man with hair as blonde as the boy Bae talked to and just as short. He was wearing a brown vest that showed off impressive, muscular arms with green tailored pants that had an emerald glow in the shine of the sun. "I trust you're feeling better now, young man? Due in no small part to my son right here." Bae looked from William to the boy and could see a resemblance, especially in their eyes. Both had a blue, ocean-like quality that you could get lost in. What is your name, boy?" William asked politely. "Baelfire. My name is Baelfire. Good to meet you both. Thank you for possibly saving my life." The father and son stared at Bae with happy smiles. William spoke up yet again. "You don't have a home, do you Baelfire?" Bae nodded sadly. "Would you like a home here? Work at the tavern, maybe have a family to call your own." Bae could feel tears threatening to fall, but had the strength to hold them back."Thank you so much, sir." William shook his head. "No 'sir'. It's just William, and this is my son Robin." Bae looked at Robin feeling so happy to be with people who he could grow to love as family. Little did he know, Robin would become his greatest love!

Author's note again: I apologise for the strange things that showed up here before. I'll make sure to check my stories before submitting them. Only one chapter to go after this. I can't wait to finish it. (:


	20. A new tale part 3

David.

* * *

><p>"I'll have a uhhh...You know what? I'll just have a water, thanks." 20 year-old David asked the hairy faced bartender, who responded with a nod. As the young shepherd watched his drink being poured he involuntarily licked his lips in anticipation, ready for a refreshing drink after a hard day at the farm. The bartender handed him the flagon with a sly wink and intentionally brushed his fingers against David's. The shepherd took the water and returned the suggestive wink with one of his own. He headed to an abandoned corner of the local and familiar tavern to sit by himself and rest before heading home. He enjoyed a few precious minutes to unwind and relax, just listening to people bantering and laughing. Once he finished off his drink he motioned towards the bar, never one for leaving something for another person to clean up. He gently placed it on the bar and gave a friendly nod to the bartender, who just smiled and winked again.<p>

Leaving the tavern, David was delighted to find that it started to rain heavily! He knew his mother would be furious, but he decided to walk home in the downpour, loving every step. After he left the tiny village, David found the familiar stretch of forest that led home and he smiled widely! Looking through the copse of surrounding bushland he was consistently amazed by the beauty of nature. Large, thick trees that sheltered animals from the wet weather and the whisper of the wind that echoed all around him! Suddenly he could hear a sound belonging to boots and shoes nearby, followed along with the pained cries of a man that seemed to pierce the air. Without hesitation David ran along through the bushes into the forest, hoping he would find the man in pain! He continued deeper into the dense woodland until a river of red, highlighted by the rain appeared near the hollow of a particularly large tree. Inside the hollow, barely sheltered from the rain was a man no older than himself curled up, holding his right leg that seemed to have a massive piece of sharp wood sticking through it! David then noticed the other man's body go limp and still. He tried his best to keep him awake, but for now that was near impossible, so he picked the man up, found the road and made the trip back home with the unconscious man draped across his shoulders.

"Mum! Mum! I need you right now!" David shouted desperately as he stepped into their cottage, losing his grip on the injured man, dropping him to the floor. His mother quickly ran in from her bedroom and observed the unfamiliar man under candlelight. She turned to David, who was flexing his sore shoulders. "What happened to him, son?" He shook his head and moved the long wet hair out of his eyes. "I don't know. I heard a yell and found him like this. He may have died if I hadn't found him." She nodded and pointed to the man's legs. "Grab those. We'll put him on the table." David looked at her with wide eyes. "That's where we prepare our food, mother!" She stared back and rolled her eyes. "I'll wash it when we're done. Come on!" Putting him on the table, David looked at the barely conscious man with genuine concern. His mother then prepared their few surgical instruments and medicinal supplies while stripping away the man's clothing. She stopped to look at David. "I need you to leave, darling. Please? I'll do better on my own." He nodded sheepishly and left the room, casting a brief glance behind him, seeing a nicely chiseled hairy chest before his mother closed the door.

David waited outside nervously, watching the rain dissipate and the sun shine down, illuminating everything in a wet, glossy glow. Before long, Ruth came out from inside and sighed. "He's resting and just needs some time to heal." He nodded, happy that the man wasn't dead. "I can take over, if you want? I found him. He's my responsibility." She stared at him proudly. "I could never have asked for a better son." She then cast him a serious glance. "I need to show you something, though. Come with me." He followed close behind and found the man in their cosy, albeit small guest room with a bandage around his leg while the rest was covered in a wool blanket. Ruth then pointed to a sigil on the table nearby and the hook as well. "He's a pirate. Be careful, son." As she walked off, David looked at the mysterious pirate and smiled. "Very handsome man. I bet you're quite the scoundrel. This should be interesting to care for you. I'll just call you 'Hook' for now. Sleep well, my pirate." As David left he was completely unaware that Hook had been awake the whole time and was now smiling cheekily to himself.

Author's note: Well, that's it. I've finally finished my first story. Big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and liked it. I hope you all enjoyed. :)


End file.
